Talk:Denizen
Untitled In the achievement list they are clearly labeled as "Denizens of the Forest".shouldn't we change the nameof the page? Denizen or Screecher? In one of the old game updates, one of the changes wrote "Improvements to Screecher and Zombie pathing outside of the Town." Clearly they are referring to the Denizens as Screecher. Shouldn't the page be renamed then? Denizens should be used simply as a nickname for the Screechers, like Minion being a nickname for the Jumping Jacks. :Screecher is likely an old name, it's also what they're referred to in the game files. However in-game they are never called such, and they are official named "Denizens" as seen in the achievement I Don't Think They Exist. 09:38, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :The achievements also referred to the Avogadro as "Him" too. I don't see the name Avogadro mentioned anywhere in-game neither. 04:53, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Missing info, incorrect info Someone locked the page for whatever reason, and the article is missing a few features. Also, Denizens DO NOT scale with zombies, Denizens always have the same health at any given round. I played on a Local game for a while because I was trying to figure out how to get across the large lava pool from Diner to Farm/Town if you miss the bus and get stuck at the Diner. This article had no useful information, so I thought I'd go and get it myself. Denizens gain a health boost while latched onto a player. It is possible to kill a denizen by knifing it twice with a pistol equipped before it latches onto you, however it is easier while holding a turbine. Denizens can catch on fire, and their explosions deal the same amount of damage a flaming zombie's explosion will do. Without Juggernog, if the corners of your screen are flashing red, it is not possible to survive a flaming denizen's explosion. Denizens are damaged by fire slightly. If a Denizen chases you all the way across the Diner pool, it will only take one knife to kill it. If a Denizen spawns further than some distance (seems to be around 20 meters) it will screech, and despawn before it comes to the surface. Sometimes Denizens on fire will not explode when killed with a knife if they have been on fire for long enough. Flaming Denizens will not explode if killed with the Galvaknuckles. There are many glitches involving the Denizen's mechanic to chase the player. If you get close to the spawnpoint, they will leap at you, you run away, and they stay "running in place" in the air for a couple of seconds and then teleport to you. If they leap at you from far away and you get closer, they will latch on immediately. What appears to be a lag related issue, sometimes a Denizen in a Public Match will latch on and get off immediately while you are still in the fog, and "run in place" on the ground. After that happens, they will either stay there for the entire game (only their model seems to stay, two other Denizens can still be alive at any given time and the glitched Denizen cannot be killed, however it will still act as a solid object and bar the player), eventually despawn, or get un-stuck and burrow back in the ground. Denizens do not just "spawn in the fog". They come out of the ground in designated areas coded for them. Denizens can only spawn in certain designated areas around the map. There are enough designated spawnpoints that standing anywhere in the fog will eventually cause a Denizen to come after you. They will not spawn on the bridge between Town and Bus Depot, on or within some meters of any lava pool, on a road, in a lit area, or inside of any structures. 00:39, October 11, 2013 (UTC)